Estell and the Vampire Lestat
by Blue Dragon Love
Summary: The wampire Lastat is up to it again. Except this time he seeks to replace Claudia. He has chosen a girl of 16. and surprise, she just might mean more than an addition to the family


_**PROLOG**_

Through the wind and the rain, she sees it. And beholds it for what it is. Though, what it is, truly is, we may never know. For upon that night, when the moon and the stars became one with the earth, it was locked away. Where no one might find it. She had no choice in the matter. Actually, being a writer, she was going to publish a book on it. Maybe that's why it was locked away. For it wished not to be known.

She was murdered that night. The source is, to this day, unknown. Nobody knows what or who did it. Some say it was a rapist, some say a hitch-hiker, and many are convinced that it was family or a friend. Still, some say that it was the work of The Force itself. That nothing or no one could have helped her in anyway. Let alone save her. Lestat! That was the name written on the wall. In her blood and handwriting. What it might be, nobody knows. What it means is also unknown.

Many say that she was cursed. That if she was to live again, ever again, that we would all burn in hell. Some say that she was the spawn of Satan himself. But what good was that to me, when I believe that Satan does not exist. That there is no such place as hell. It was all made up so that people would be too afraid to question the leaders of ones religion.

But this Force, it had a mind of its' own. It's not that it never wanted to be found. Just that it didn't want just anybody to find it. For the one who found it lost all choice in their destiny. He would lose what little control they had. They would either carry out its will, or die.

So, to make sure that not just anybody could discover this Force. Her eyes, heart, brain, tongue, and the ears were all buried sepratly through out the world. The eyes so that they may see what happened. The brain so that they may understand what happened. The heart so that they may have feeling, consideration, and faith. The tongue so that the words can be spoken aloud. And the ears so that everything, and every word may be heard clearly. They were called the Objects of Understanding.

The one who uncovered all five Objects of Understanding is the one whose destiny was possessed by the Force. They would revel to the world the answer to all mysteries. The ultimate religion. But there was a bargain to this deal. Yes, there was. If the person successfully carries out the task at hand, they are granted immorality. So that they may oversee what they have unleashed. To oversee and guide the transformation of the world. With the unlocking of this insanity, as many call it, the world as we know it today, will no longer exist.

_**The Beginning**_

"_It's June 6th, and it's been an exciting day. Today was my little brother's birthday. He would have turned Six. He should have turned six. But he is still only four. Mom took me shopping. We decorated his grave wonderfully. There are all sorts of flowers. And I got to draw a picture for him. Mommy even said that after I have it laminated, I can tape it to his headstone. As you probably figured out, he died 2 years ago. He was sick, very sick. Nobody could figure out what was wrong with him. So mommy took him to the doctors. But the doctors said that they would not treat him. They wouldn't even look at his records. I don't know why. I asked my mom why, and she just said 'don't worry about it sweet heart' and went into her bedroom to cry. It was almost like she was blaming herself. She was so sweet. I love my mother. **B**ut I whish she wouldn't lie to me. I wish that she wouldn't keep so many secrets. She tries so hard to hide the obvious, it makes me sad. But most of all, I wish she would trust me enough to tell me the truth. She hides everything from me. She treats me like I'm eight years old, when in fact I'm 16. Almost 17 really. I turn 17 in September. On the 19th to be exact. I'm so excited. I'm not sure what to do or expect. _

_It's scary, really. Because I'm supposed to find somebody to wed by my 18th birthday. And I'm expected to give my mother a grandchild before my 20th birthday. Oh, I forgot to tell you my little brothers name. His name is Digory. It's a funny name, isn't it? I have no clue where my mother got it. Maybe he was named after his father. I may never know. Oh, but how I do wish that I had gotten a chance to meat his father. I do wish to meet mine, also. I hope that someday I shall meet them. Both of them. They have to be such sweet men to produce lovely children like me and Digory. Well, it **is** getting late. And I have to get up early to help Mrs. Johnson run the restraunt. I get to wash dishes tomorrow. It will be suck fun. Mary will be there with me. But Shhh...Don't tell. Mama doesn't know that I made a friend. She would be awful livid with me if she were to find out. Goodnight."_

_Blue Dragon Love,_

_Estell Clearwater_

**Chapter 1**

Meeting Lestat

The streets of Rome, as Shakespeare knew them. It was a lovely play. Wasn't it? So lonely to go, well, alone. But now I am out for my night hunt. I have yet another concert to perform at. But that's not for another month yet. For now, I must deal with the pain. But first, there is an orphanage just up the street. And there is a sweet, young girl of 16. Planning on running away tonight. She hates the orphanage. It is not one of those nice places. She has only been there a few weeks. Her mother simply disappeared. And since she was anti-social, the little girl had no place to go. No family. No friends. I am quite curious who this Mary person she thinks so fondly of is. I will know in sweet time.

Estell, yes that was her name. She is a beauty. So sad her life. The loss of her little brother. I believe his name id Digory. Yes, I'm sure that's it. And now her mother, her only family. Yet she believes. She believes in us. She believes that there is immorality. And that blood suckers such as myself exist. She wishes with all her hearts desire to be one of us. To use her gift of immorality to find her mother. She knows what the price is. Exactly what the price is. She has read all of my books. And she knows, somehow, that we are real. Not just characters in a book. But real living beings. Well, as close as we can get to living anyways. She wishes to go back to her life of solitude. So I am to grant her this gift of immorality. Because I love her. Not as much as I love Daniel, but close to. I could never love someone as much as I love Daniel.

She is tall and slim. Her dark green eyes contradict her long, curly, bright red hair. Ahhh...here she comes. My beauty, my love. She is a descendant of Mahret and Mekare. There is

No doubt in that. Although her green eyes were quite a bit darker than I had expected. She is a distant cousin of Jesse's. Yet, somehow, she got through Mahret's tightly knit net. For she was not part of the Great family. Estell, my beauty. I have been watching her for a little while now. I as there when her brother died. Such a gruesome death. Such a waste.

If only Mahret knew about her. I have avoided that for a very good reason. She will go mad with the fact that a family witch had escaped her Great Family. She will go completely insane wondering how many others are out there that she missed. Mahret will know in time, yes. But only after I have made her one of us. After she has mastered the art of the kill. Then I will take her to the night island. It is then and there that she will truly join our realm. She shall meet Mahret, Jesse, and the others. If she is to meet Mekare, that is up to Mahret. To this day, nobody except Mahret knows where Mekare is hidden. She has revealed this secret to no one. Not even Jesse.

Come on, come on. You can do it. No reason to be scared.

No reason to be scared, are you out of you're mind? It's the dead of the night. Yeah you managed to get past that bitch of a "Mother" as they make you call her. But now you have to get past the creeps

Creeps? What creeps?

You know the ones that-

Thud...she had run into something. It was hard and solid, but yet soft. Oh my god, this isn't something, it's someone

"I'm sorry, please excuse me." she said as she brushed of her skirts and picked up the bag of food and cloths that she had been carrying.

"Estell, how nice to finely meet you."

Oh my god he knows my name, how does he know my name. He's one of those creeps, isn't he? He has to be. But god, he's hott! So cute, but yet handsome. So pale, it's almost like he was dead.

"You are a very smart young lady, though I am not one of your 'creeps', my love."

"Your love, but I don't even know you."

"Sure you do. Think, darling."

"You're a, a, a...'

"Yes, that is exactly what I am."  
God he's so hott and he is, well, what I have always wanted too be.

"Yes, I know this. That is why I have chosen you."

"Can you..."

"You already know the answer to that. I have been doing it this whole time."

"Of course I do. Of course you can. I already knew that. Right?"

He dismissed her question and went on "Estell, would you care to go to dinner, on me."

"No I don't mind."

He raised one eyebrow.

"Ok ok, I would absolutely love to go to dinner."

"That's better, much better"

"And I will accept it on you only because I don't have any money"

"Now love, I need you to hold on to me, and trust me. We will wonder a bit because the sun does not set where we are going for another hour or so. I can take you to visit a few places of your choice, if you wish."

"You're going to do that thing, aren't you?"

"That thing?" I am puzzled now.

"You know where I hold on to you and you travel really really fast trough the air."

"Ahhh...yes. I am going to do that thing." that thing, who gave it that name?

"Where are you taking me?"

"I need you to trust me Estell. I want you to love me."

"Oh can't you see. I do trust you. And I'm already falling in love with you. It's just that..."

"Estell?" I said sternly. Wanting her to finish what she had stared.

"Nothing."

"Are you afraid of heights?" Surely she couldn't be.

"Oh, heavens no. I was just wondering if you were going to take me to the island. Daniel's island. And if not, when? Because I really want to see it. And I would like very much so to meet the others."

"NO!" God, he was being too hard on her. You could see how sad she had gotten when I answered that sternly. Sternly? What has gotten into me? I am never stern. "  
It's too soon for you to visit yet."

"But you will take me?"

"Yes, I will take you." god I love her smile." Now take hold of my hands.

And she did just that. As she grabbed his hand she leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. Gently, seductively. She let out a moan as she felt his body go rigid, which was making her quiver.

"Estell, we can not take any chances yet."

"I know" she whispered in his ear as she layed her head on his shoulder.

I gently wrapped her arms around my waist for her. "Where would you like to go, my love?"

"To your old apartment. Where you use to live with Claudia." She felt him go all cold and rigid beneath him. He quivered like he had the chills. "Never mind. It's too much for you, I understand. We can just go to..."

"No my love, where you wish."

"Pompeii" She finished what she had begun before he had interrupted her. "Lestat?"

"Yes?"

"Where is the light in you're eyes? That seductive mischiefious look?"

"Shhh...be quiet now. Is there anything else you want from inside?" I asked avoiding the question. I just hope she doesn't remain persistent.

"Oh heavens no."

"Then we shell be off."

**Chapter 2**

_June 8th and it has been a rather horrid day. The kids at the park were making fun of me because my brother died. And when I told mom about it, all she could do was cry. Even the slightest mention, or notion, of Digory made her cry. And Mary wasn't there today. Her brother, Phillip, said that she was in trouble, but he didn't know why. But he was lying. I know he was. I could tell by the way he kept shuffling his feet all around. The only good thing I got out of the day was a quiet spot to sit and read my book. The Queen of the Damned, that's what it's called. It's written by Anne Rice. And it's about vampires. I love vampires. They say that they're not real. That they're just made up characters. But I know better. They really exist. And the whole immorality thing. It's real. I know it is. How I wish I could meet Lestat. I wish I could be one of them. I really do. But anyways, I really should go to bed now. Mama will be checking on me here shortly. And she will be livid mad if she finds me still up. Uh oh. I can hear her coming. Goodnight._

_Blue Dragon Love,_

_Estell Clearwater_

_The night island, Louis and Daniel._

"It's a lovely night, isn't it?" I commented.

"Yes. Where is Lestat?" Daniel was always wondering that. Always wanting to know.

"Off wondering again. It's nice that he's getting out now."

"Is it just me, or does it feels like..."

"He's up to trouble" I finished for him. When wasn't Lestat up to trouble?

Daniel looked at Louis, Both of them were worried. Louis was more concerned then anything. Whenever Lestat got up to trouble, well, let's just say that it was never good. The scariest thing was that nobody knew exactly where he was. Of course he had closed off his mind so That nobody could locate him. He always did that when he was up to something. He didn't like to be interrupted. He had been depressed lately, and that just made manners worse. Who could blame him? After all, he and Ankasha had been lovers. It was sad to see how she had manipulated him. Brainwashed him really. She had made him dependant on her. Everybody knew that he was not fully recovered yet. I doubt that he ever will. Least ways, not anytime soon.

But he had been talking about making another Claudia lately. But this time she would be just his age so that they could walk the streets as a couple, and look normal. So that no human would suspect anything.

"Do you really think?" Daniel Questioned.

"My dear, it is inevitable."

"But it's the rules. To never make another."

"Since when does Lestat follow the rules?"

Daniel sighed heavly. "Since never."

"Exactly my point."

"Did you know, he has another concert in about a month?"

"How could I not know? It's the Vampire Lestat we are talking about. Every body knows."

Daniel sighed again "I thought that he was done with that stuff. Being the super rock star, you know?"

"He will never bee done, my love."

She is shivering. Duhhh...I should have known she would be cold. Sure we can't get sick, but she can. She's still human. We are near Sanfrinsico now. We'll stop so that I can buy her warmer, and new cloths. Yes, that is what we shall do.

"We are near Sanfrinsico now, are you cold?"

"Just a little." her teeth were chattering.

"We'll stop. Do you like shopping?"

"Why?"

"Because you need some new cloths, and I feel like going shopping. Besides, I shall have my night kill while you are taking a nap at the Hotel."

"But I don't have any money. I can't possibly afford new cloths let alone a hotel."

"Don't worry about it."

"I have to. You can't just steel everything."

"No, you're right."

"I know I am.."

"But it's not like i'm broke."

"You're already paying for my dinner."

"Shut up. We're here now."


End file.
